


I Don't Just Wish You Rain My Love

by fionasarchive



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, First Meeting, I promise, It's somewhat cute, M/M, Modern AU, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionasarchive/pseuds/fionasarchive
Summary: Baze hates the rain, until he doesn't hate it so much anymore.Chirrut and Baze first meeting modern AU kind of thing.





	I Don't Just Wish You Rain My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I haven't written anything in aged, at least nothing that wasn't uni related, so this might be a bit sucky, but yeah. 
> 
> I hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> Oh, also, English isn't my first language, so apologies for any weird typos or grammar issues.

Baze and Chirrut met on one of the first real autumn days of the year. It was raining outside. And while Baze hated the rain, hated how his hair would be unmanageable the next few days due to the humidity, Chirrut loved it. The sounds of the droplets hitting the roof and window, the smell of clean air after heavy rainfall.

Baze found himself seeking shelter from the rain in a small café, not far from his home, but too far to get there without being completely drenched. As soon as the door closed behind him, as soon as he was sure that the weather would stay outside, he let out a small sigh, his shoulders relaxing.    
He looked around the café and realized that “café” might be an exaggeration. It really was more of a tiny place, only two tables and a handful of chairs. One of the tables had boxes piled on it, various items poking out at the top, small bags mostly, as well as a few still-wrapped cups. A young man occupied the other table, his eyes closed as he sipped his tea, obviously lost in his own world.  
The place was clearly made for the warmer seasons when you could sit outside to enjoy your coffee or ice cream, not the could seasons. Despite that fact, the place instantly felt warm and comfortable, music playing softly in the background, the smell of coffee and tea in the air.  
Baze went to up the counter and ordered coffee, black, as well a doughnut to go with it. The barista nodded and smiled. “Sure, coming right up. Just take a seat, I’ll bring it over when it’s done.”  
Baze nodded and awkwardly lingered by the counter for  a moment since the only free place to sit was across the other man. He sighed again and pulled out the chair, cringing at the unexpectedly loud noise it made.  
The young man, Chirrut, opened his eyes and looked in Baze’s general direction, frowning softly. Baze wrinkled his nose and mumbled. “Sorry, didn’t mean for that to happen.” The other man shook his head, smiling at Baze, before he replied. “Oh, don’t worry, the chair-ground combo in here is just awful. I just didn’t expect it, that’s all. Trying to get out of the rain I guess?”  
Truth to be told, Baze only heard about half of the things the other man said, too distracted by the other man’s blue eyes. And not just any blue eyes, they were blue like eye, like a glacier but somehow they still seemed to radiate a certain type of warmth. Baze shook his head and cleared his throat when he realized Chirrut was still looking at him expectantly. “Uh. Yeah. Too far to walk home without getting soaked,” he replied shrugging a bit. Chirrut hummed and nodded at that. “Ah, I see. I take it, you are not a big fan of the rain then?” “No, not really,” Baze said and shook his head. “No, it’s too… wet.” Chirrut laughed softly and leaned back in his chair and smiled again. “A lot of people feel like that I’ve heard. A sentiment I never quite understood, but all is as the Force wills it. We can’t all be the same I guess.” The barista shook his head and came over, setting Baze’s mug down in front of him and he hummed. “There you go.” Then he turned to the other man and said. “Chirrut, stop pestering our customers.” Harsh words, but they were softened by a smile and a squeeze of Chirrut’s shoulder when the barista went back behind the counter to prepare more doughnuts for other customers.  
Chirrut raised his eyebrow, turning his eyes to Baze again. “Sorry if I was pestering you. Not my intention. I just enjoy talking.” Baze shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine, really. Don’t worry about it.”  
Chirrut smiled at Baze’s words and nodded, encouraged now. This encouragement led to an afternoon spent talking. They talked until the rain lessened, until it was safe to go home. Or more accurately, Chirrut kept talking about everything and nothing in particular at the same time with Baze listening, nodding every so often or letting out some type of noise to let him know he was still there.

That was about a year ago. Over the past year, they kept meeting in the tiny café, by chance at first, or the Will of the Force, as Chirrut liked to call it. Later on they met because they enjoyed spending time together. Over the course of the year, Baze fell in love with a too wide smile, ice blue eyes and never ending talking. Chirrut fell for long hair that could barely be tamed in the humid months and was so silky in the dry ones. He fell for warmth and understanding and vast amounts of patience. After nine months, they moved in with each other, into a small apartment, not too far from the café.  
Now, when it rained Baze always thought of the day they met, and he hated the rain less. Hated it less since it made him meet the man currently curled up on their couch, cup of tea in hand, eyes closed as he listened to the rain. For Chirrut it was just another reason to love the rain, love the fact that it brought them together, in a way.  
Baze already knew, Chirrut wouldn’t leave the couch until it stopped raining, too in love with the sound. And he also knew that they’d go out for a walk after it stopped, he knew his hair would hate it and he knew he wouldn’t mind. How could it, if he knew that Chirrut enjoyed it so much? It was the first real day of autumn after all.


End file.
